Turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to power the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
Frequently, various probes are utilized to measure the performance of a turbine system. During manufacturing of the turbine systems, various preparations are made for mounting the probes in various locations on a turbine system. For example, after components of the system, such as casings, are formed, spot faces are machined into the components. The spot faces are various areas where probes could be mounted to the system. Further, holes are machined through the spot faces to facilitate the mounting of the various probes. These holes are then typically plugged for normal operation of the system.
Before, during, and after operation of the system, various locations may be chosen for mounting of a probe or probes. These locations may vary dependent on the desired tests needed to be performed for an individual system or other various parameters. When a location is chosen, a probe is mounted through a spot face in that location. Further, in order for the probe to provide accurate and consistent data, the probe must be precisely installed.
Previously, in order to ensure such precise installation of a probe, the component of the turbine on which the probe was to be installed was removed from the system and transported from the field to a facility where the proper modifications could be made to the component to facilitate precise installation of the probe. However, particularly in the case of casings components in, for example, a gas or steam turbine system, this is an expensive and time-consuming procedure. For example, many systems are in remote locations, and the time and expense required to ship a casing to a machining facility for modification is extremely high and often prohibitive.
Thus, an improved apparatus and method for modifying a casing or other component of a turbine system would be desired. Specifically, an apparatus and method that allow for in-field modification of a casing or other component would be advantageous.